119235-wildstar-dead
Content ---- ---- In Euro the pvp server died because Carbine killed it. See Carbine allowed free transfers from the PvP server to the PvE server but not the other way around. So a couple big name guilds on the PvP server announced they were taking the free offer. This created a "Sky is falling, server is dead, abandoned ship" mentality. Most of the entire server transferred to the PvE one so I recommend doing it as well as you will have a much more enjoyable experience. You can always transfer back to the PvP server should the population ever recover | |} ---- ---- Unless people transfer back, or not transfer in the first place, the pop won't recover. So such an advice is good towards a person, but bad for the server as a whole. Also fixing PvP might be a good solution. Right now open world kills grand 8 prestige each and don't exactly offer anything unique. Battlegrounds and Arenas are pretty much dead. So something should be done there, as PvPers and PvXers tend to be a good portion of all MMO players. | |} ---- Yup, we all know. A lot of it has been terrible and unnecessary errors/decisions by Carbine that drove a ton of people away. The core of this game has always been incredible though and the combat system/gameplay has kept me chugging along hoping for the day Carbine fixes the elements that discourage people from playing. Carbines done a lot to make the game better.. Its just a shame it had to wait till most of the original population quit in frustration. But maybe they'll slowly come back once they get bored of WoD | |} ---- ---- If that person quits because there is so few people.. then its bad for the game as a whole. What really needs to happen is the big pvp guilds that transferred to the PvE server in the first place, need to come back | |} ---- well... Rally them back XD and seriously, big guilds on both Jabbit and Luminai should agree on when they're quieing for arenas and battlegrounds as even the practice ones don't pop anymore. | |} ---- Most legitimate PVPers in the MMO sector have moved to DoTA2, LoL or World of Warcraft. 70 million LoL players, 7million dota players, that's a massive PVP market, and a lot of that started from the MMO pvpers hoping ship to a more accessable and more popular option. 5~7 years ago this discussion would be very different, but unfortunately we've got 2 monolithic games and world of warcraft PVP, and even guild wars 2 PVP to contend with, and wildstar does't really have the community to make a large effort in PVP worthwhile. | |} ---- ---- LoL and Dota are not MMOs | |} ---- What to do is your transfer to the PvE server. Get to 50 | |} ---- ---- And it seems like the overwhelming majority of PvP-minded gamers have figured out not being an MMO is a PLUS when it comes to being able to get into competitive play without a bunch of unrelated "progression" bullcrap getting in the way of your sweet, sweet live opponent throw downs. Certainly fits the observable universe where GW2's hybrid instant max level, equivalent gear for all PvP environment did well enough that they didn't get their staff cut to ribbons in NCsoft's last pass. | |} ---- mobas play very differently than action combat MMOs. | |} ---- ---- 2.How to check if it's peak time. If /who yelds 30+ players, it's peak time, if it's 10 or less, it's not. Yes, Luminai did get THAT bad. Today I found over 50 prime time, which was nice, but once I managed to get 6 in the whole server *shudders*. 3. /who goes trough all the zones. 4. Yes, and at the moment they pretty much never pop. That's why I suggested big guilds on Jabbit to pick the times when they're queueing. If you search on EU for 10 hours, sometimes all you get is 2 practice BGs. | |} ---- hehe so: 1. I meet just 2 people in the whole time since played 2. I played all day long from 8 am till now 3. look point 1 4. I am waiting 4 h in queue and still nothing happened I am not new mmo player so I know when something is wrong:) | |} ---- So then it's not a WildStar issue, it's a Luminai issue. The problem with PvP servers is there is literally no incentive to open-world PvP. There's no events, quests, or zones. This is probably why people don't wanna be on the PvP servers. Why not just transfer to Jabbit and keep your flag on? | |} ---- because it's not the kind of game I signed up to play. I signed up to play a game with two opposite factions and I didn't want the game to select for me whether I should attack them or work with them. Seriously, how can anyone stand yellow foes? If I want to work with them I want that to be my choice. That's why I'm looking forward to Eternal Crusade. Hopefully Wildstar will solve the PvP incentives by then, if not, oh well. I met great people, I had fun, I'll remember all of those that stood with me in the server's last hours and add them to my steam friends list (it's around a year away, so I imagine I'm giving the developers plenty of time and chance :D ). Plus if you check issue forums, Jabbit isn't exactly a very stable server. EDIT: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/119065-massive-lag-and-dc-on-jabbit/ there you go. They're suffering from a lot of DCs. | |} ---- ---- Doesn't matter, they stole the show when it comes to Stats RNG Arena based PVP.(MMORPG PVP) | |} ---- Arena based PvP, that is 1. Small in scale 2. Top Down 3. Every character only has 4 abilities It's kind of like directing someone to quake instead of Planetside. | |} ---- It's a worthwhile comparison because of what LoL and DoTA did to the market. Both free games with RNG/Stats arena combat, and both the largest 2 PVP games on the market. Where did all those players come from? It's certainly not just the moba market because 5 years ago the moba market was just a few hundred thousand, All those new players had come from someplace. A lot of the came from the MMO market because the Arena RNG. Denying the problem doesn't make it go away, the market doesn't just ignore one side for another. I can go to any MMO guild and there's someone there that plays LoL, there's probably more than just a handful, DoTA2 is increasing in popularity. If someone's looking for a structured and mostly balanced and popular Stats Arena based PVP option, there's 2 massively popular games for people to take up. It affects the MMO market, and drastically so, because the products are similar. Except for WildStar's case, WildStar isn't free, Dota and LoL are. Just the fact that they are free and have millions of active daily players, is enough to gravitate people from their choice genre'. Regardless of what people do or don't like about LoL and DoTA, they've drastically changed the market because they've become the largest PVP competitors in the overall market. MMO structured Battlegrounds/Arena PVP is vastly similar to MOBA Arena PVP, they're technically an apple and an orange but both are still fruit. Infact MOBA games have even affected StarCraft2's popularity as well. MOBA games aren't going to directly affect say the FPS genre because of how drastically different they are, but MMO and MOBA gameplay is strikingly similar in a lot of ways. The only real big difference between MOBA and MMO structured PVP systems are the premade characters in MOBA versus the player created character, and the camera and in wildstar's case Telegraphs. But Smite and WildStar really start the blue the lines when it comes to these details. If you ask for a box of fruit and you get apples grapes and strawberries and you like strawberries the best, you're probably going to eat the strawberries and buy more of just strawberries in the end. Take this as a metaphor for the MMO PVP Market, A lot of people can get LoL free, play it endlessly, and millions of others already do, for the nearly same sort of pvp that you find in MMOs. How do you(WildStar, a niche MMO with less than 200K subscribers) even hope to compete with a free PVP game with 70million unique active players world wide? On the contrary, you can't PvE in a MOBA. WildStar has a crazy good PVE system that they can play with. Hardcore PVE is a thing again thanks to WildStar. Lets bring hardcore PVE back There's no one competeing for that really right now except for WildStar. That's what I hope WildStar will focus on. Also open world PVP is a think in moba games and if they get rid of factions and go FFA PK+Guild Wars, WildStar could really bring the MMO unique PVP options back | |} ---- Edit: Also following that logic, why don't hardcore PVEers just play Dark Souls? After all that allows other people to join your world, the bosses are unfair, the monsters are hard to kill, surely people can just grab a couple of buddies and play trough the game experiencing both Wildstar's leveling difficulty and wildstar's veteran dungeon difficulty and more? Why don't house loving people just go to sims? Construction tools there are vastly superior. To answer that we like MMOs for being a full package. You can't excuse a part of an MMO not being up to par and telling people "well if you liked this particular part of it, then maybe you should go and play this different genre". | |} ---- Negative, MOBA is a term brought into existance by League of Legends to describe the game they created, rather as they put. Really MOBA was around before such as DoTA and HoN. It's LoL that coined the term, before that they were called Action RTS, which wasn't the greatest descriptor. So no Quake is not a MOBA. an Arena FPS. False assumption. Variations of experienced content, PVP is always a player versus player, hence PVP. How will wildstar ever compete with wow? Good question. Let me say something i said before "You can't be world of warcraft, by making another world of warcraft" "Evolve isn't free and Tera is. Once again how does a price of some games in two different genres make any difference?" Broken comparison, Tera is a stats RNG MMO, Evolve is an FPS. MOBA PVP and MMO PVP are 2 different fruits due to similarity, Evolve has no similarity to TERA(unless you're shallow enough to say "but what about aiming" A completely and absolutely vastly different market. Really if you're going to ask such questions then I don't think anything of what I said will be understood, because asking such questions means you don't know the problem in the first place. The MMO market is not a single entity in off itself, new genre's of games can and do encroach upon other genre's. MOBA has done this to PVP MMOs. I already told you the PVP advantage that MMOs have that MOBA's cannot provide. For PVP to work, you need a lot of players, and you need a balanced and dependable system. WildStar can fix the 2nd, but doing so isn't going to all of the sudden fix the first. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Yup, I stopped PVPing in WildStar once I got all the 1200 PVP psyblades i needed for my costumes. I have League, Dota, CS:Go, and Guild Wars 2. Why PVP in a new system that stacks agaisnt players and has poor balance? I got LoL, and DoTA, if i wanna pvp ill go play lol and dota. | |} ---- ---- That isn't what killed Luminai. This is what killed it. And this is what will keep it dead. The population won't recover on Luminai with people telling everyone not to play there until the population recovers. | |} ---- Another one of these guys. :rolleyes: | |} ---- | |} ---- Um no. They don't have to make it free to play, i dont want it to go Free to play anyways. They need to fix the que and faction problems, and the population. | |} ---- Yep I agree with you but PvP is dead already. I know that free to play games lure a lot of trolls but I dont think so that developers will fix it if they didnt still. I prefer pay for game and enjoy it with descent people but here is no people to play with:) I mean PvP:) | |} ---- This. PvP will be semi dead in this game until it goes F2P. There is no reason to pay the sub when you can get equivalent content in other games for free. | |} ---- This game with equivalent ... is called or .. they are called ... ? | |} ---- ---- Oh its.. f2p-time again :D ... this never gets old... does it? :D | |} ---- ---- Why does W* even need to compete with WoW? Not 1 mmo game currently out can compete with WoW. Maybe be more realistic and say, "How will Wildstar compete with ToR, Aion, Tera, Rift, AoC, TSW, STO, ESO, GW2, etc." Wildstar definitely brings a new brand and a little out of the realm of the others which are all goblins and swords and horses and magicians etc. I think they made a step in the right direction for changing things in a way, but with how the market is now and what people want, things do need to change here. But yeah, in general, people really need to stop comparing this to WoW or even asking things like, "How will wildstrar compete with WoW?" That would be like a High School football team going up against the Green Bay Packers. | |} ---- If you realized how similar to Vanilla WoW, WildStar is... I mean some of the devs said in interviews themselves "We wanted to do World of Warcraft right" I really don't want to be rude or anything towards carbine, but There's a lot you did right, yes, but at the same time there's a whole lot Carbine did wrong and that's what's screwing the game over right now. It tears at me to say negative things about WildStar, but without any critism or feedback about what's going wrong in the game, they will never know what they can do right if they haven't learned it by now. And realize this to the person Im responding to. WildStar is really just orcs golbins and magic, just with a Scifi Skin wrapped over it. Instead of Elves we got Aurin, instead of undead we got mordesh, instead of goblins/gnomes we got chua, instead of Orcs we got Draken and granok. Instead of Sylvannas Windrunner we got Avara Darkos, I could go on and on. | |} ---- ---- If it was orcs and goblins, I wouldn't be playing. The sci-fi psychedelic feel is exactly what attracted me to the game. | |} ---- ---- This game is not psychedelic...(i'm a huge fan of psychedelia, only one ship hand had a psychedelic related instance) And you're missing the point of similar parallels... | |} ---- Try grouping with someone with much lower gear score. | |} ---- ---- well when you and 20 other guilds win trade to get the pvp epic weapon, everyone leaves because well...people were intentionally tanking and cheating. granted, carbine shouldnt have made the best weapon for raiding, the pvp weapon, but however, i argue that alot pvp players quit due to the issues around balance, bugginess, glitches, and cheaters. | |} ---- Not to mention all the chess and checker PvP players. Add in Shogi Othello and it's a wonder anyone is left. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- I agree that WoW shouldn't be used as a measuring stick for success, but a lot of players who tried WildStar came from WoW and went back to WoW after WoD, so, while it might not be competing for the general player base, it is competing for those players. Also, the majority of the games you mentioned are subscription-based games that went hybrid/F2P because they couldn't compete with a subscription-based model. ESO is riding on the success of the franchise, and GW2 is B2P. WildStar stands alone as a brand-new IP trying to compete with a subscription-based model against a variety of hybrid-model games. Only time will tell if that will succeed in the long term. | |} ---- Anyone who left this game for WoD I feel bad for. I play WoW, this, and SWTOR and both SWTOR and this game are far better than the abomination that is WoD. Anyone who cannot see that garrisons of Draenor, or warlords of garrisons is a horrible, gated, time consuming, mobile game expansion I feel sorry for. Warlords Garrison feature plays like clash of clans with insane time gated content and it is imo, the first step to micro transactions. | |} ---- It's still a great game. Believe it or not pvp dying won't have any real lasting effect on the longevity of WildStar. | |} ---- Wildstar or any other "Primarily PvE MMO". Which is like 99% of them. | |} ---- LOL I love posts like this. I play WoW and am loving WoD thanks. I guess over 10 mil other people wanted to play WoW also. But yeah just because you don't like it then it must be a bad game and anyone who plays it must be nuts. WildStar is at the 10mil sub mark right? WoD is a great expansion! Loving it!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah they gained 4million players where about 90% of those will leave. You act like they do not have a huge uptick every expac launch, but in the end most that return leave. That is why they have been on a decline since WOTLK with the occasional uptick at xpac launches. | |} ---- ---- This ^ | |} ---- Not this. ^ | |} ---- ---- Well said. The sad part is that even if ppl start trying again WS, it hasn't change that much, at least in a degree that ppl wont leave again for the same reasons. I agree that this game has the best combat & movement out there, but negatives are still too many to attract new or returning players. Anyway despite i m playing WoD right now, i have an active sub to WS too and hoping Carbine will turn things around. | |} ---- The ONLY difference - and feel free to correct - between PvP and PvE servers is that your open world PvP flag is turned ON by default on PvP servers. You can do all the BGs, arenas, warplots, arranged open world PvP you want on a PvE server. All you forgo on a PvE servers is the 3v1 ganks in the daily zones. | |} ---- ---- Yeah they're tracking your posts in an effort to keep you quiet because you're the only player that knows the truth. lol, On a side note, I love sarcasm. At this point I'm just glad I'm not playing WoD, I had forgotten how boring raiding was in WoW till I'd watched some streaming. | |} ---- I realized a long time ago that the Ganker is a significant demographic in MMORPGs. I'm surprised they didn't make a path for it. I can see the first power: Flag Em! Turn an enemy players PvP flag on. Only if: A) they are 3 or more levels lower then you are B) Are in combat C) are currently at less than 50% health D) Are in a smaller group than yours XD You realize commenting on moderation also isn't allowed right? So . . . oops | |} ----